Boomer the powerpuff boy
by power master story writer
Summary: Boomer is sick off his brothers always picking on him and being a bad guy. So he joins the powerpuff girls. But when his brothers tell HIM and Mojo jojo they get mad. What will happen. Read to find out. Rated T to be safe. There will be Bubbles x Boomer in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls, the rowdyruff boys, or any other character from the powerpuff girls tv show.**

* * *

Boomer was sad in his room a little crying, but his door was closed so nobody could hear him.

I'm sick off my brothers always picking on me and calling me names like, stupid or the dum ruff. I don't want to be a bad guy but a good guy! Boomer said beginning to cry harder.

Maybe I must accept that I will never be a good guy. Or maybe I can change. Boomer said beginning to laugh.

He than flew to the house off the powerpuff girls. But than his brothers came in.

He Boomer we gonna destroy buildings from the city again, are you coming?! Brick said.

Where is that stupid? Brick asks.

I think he is already destroying some buildings. Butch answered Brick.

Than let's go to the city and learn him a lesson that he must always wait for his brothers. Brick said, and then both flew off to the city.

Boomer was in the time by the house off the powerpuff girls and than knocks on the door off the house.

The professor then answered the door.

Boomer what are you doing here!? The professor asked with a scream.

I just want to talk to the puffs. Boomer answered the professor.

Uhhhhhhhhh okay. Girls there is someone for you! The professor screamed to the girls and then he ran off to his lab.

The girls then came downstairs and saw Boomer.

Boomer, what do you want from us!? Buttercup screamed to Boomer with anger.

I just want to talk to you girls. Boomer said.

Oh yeah, where do you want to talk about? Blossom asked.

I'm sick off my brothers always picking on me and calling me names. I'm also sick off being a bad guy, I want to be agood guy. Can you please help me become a goog guy?

I think we should do it. Bubbles said to her sisters.

Well I think we should just send him back to his brothers. Buttercup said.

Let's vote. Who says yes. Blossom asked.

Both Blossom and Bubbles raised there hands.

And who says no.

Only Buttercup raised her hand.

Well most vote's count. Welcome in this team Boomer. Blossom welcomed Boomer.

Thanks! Boomer said with happiness.

Then the hotline ringed.

What is it this time mayor? Blossom asked the mayor.

The rowdyruff boys are attacking the city. The mayor answered

Where on it mayor. It are Brick and Butch, they are destroying the city. Blossom told her sisters and Boomer.

Really, they destroy the city right when I on your site. Boomer said annoyed.

Let's just go. Buttercup said ready to kick there butts.

The girls and Boomer go to the city to stop Brick and Butch.

At the city.

Where is Boomer now? Brick asks his brother.

I'm here. Boomer said.

Boomer what are you doing with the puffs? Butch asks.

I'm a good guy now so stop what you doing. Boomer said.

You traitor! Brick screamed to his brother.

Let's just fight. Buttercup said annoyed.

In a short fight with Brick and Butch they defeat those two but flew off before they could finish them.

Back at the house off the girls.

Now you can sleep here now you live with us. The professor said to Boomer.

Thanks this is really nice off you and the girls. Boomer said.

Now I must go now, night Boomer. The professor said before he leafed.

Night. Boomer responded.

Then Buttercup came into room of Boomer.

Oh hi Buttercup, what do you want?

I'm just here to warn you. If you do one thing wrong, think off betraying us , or just say something wrong, you're death. Buttercup said and then she left.

I think I can better watch out. Boomer said a little afraid.

* * *

**How was tha, please reviewif you enjoyed this. Bye, untill next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the powerpuff girls tv show.**

* * *

It was night and at the house off Brick and Butch HIM and Mojo Jojo are totally angry off what the boys told them.

THE LITTLE BRAT DIDT WHAT!? HIM said in his angry voice screaming.

He joined the sissy powerpuff girls. Brick answered HIM.

We need a plan to get our revenge. Butch said.

No worries, I Mojo Jojo has a plan for revenge. Mojo said with a big grin.

The next day the girls to wake up Boomer for school.

Boomer, Boomer, wake up, it's time for school. Blossom said to wake up Boomer.

Wait, school? Do I really have to go to school? Boomer asked to Blossom.

Yes, you now live with us, so you now live like we do. So like us, you have to go to school. Blossom said to Boomer.

Okay, I will go to school. It's not that I have a choice. Boomer said before he changed into his normal clothes.

Exactly, now me and the others will see you soon. Blossom said with a smile, and she leaved.

After Boomer changed into his normal clothes, he and the girls made themself ready for school and when they where ready for school they got into the car and the professor derived them to school.

At Mojo's observatory, Mojo was building his most strongest robot to fight the girls and Boomer.

With this robot I will destroy that traitor and the powerpuff girls. Mojo said evilly with an evil grin.

At pokey oaks kinder garden the mayor called the powerpuff girls and boy with the hotline.

What is it mayor. Blossom said after picking up the hotline.

Mojo Jojo is destroying the city with a giant robot! The mayor responded to Blossom.

Where on it mayor. Girls, Boomer, it's Mojo, he's destroying the city, let's go!

Then the girls and Boomer where on their way to the city to stop Mojo from destroying the city.

Hehehehehe. Come powerpuffs, I'm waiting. Mojo said with grin.

Where here. Mojo. Jojo. The girls said in turn.

Yeah, what they said. Boomer said.

Aaaaaaaah, if it isn't the girls and the traitor who betrays me and the others so that makes you a traitor who betrays.

So my brothers told you. Boomer said.

Not only me but also HIM. Mojo responded to Boomer.

Let's just fight already! Buttercup said annoyed.

Mojo bots go. Mojo commanded his robots that looks like him.

We can handle them, powerpuffs go. Blossom commanded her sisters and Boomer.

The puffs fight the robots while Mojo is charging his attack and fires to Buttercup when ready.

Buttercup look out! Boomer yells at Buttercup.

What? Whoa! Buttercup screams.

Then Boomer made an electric baseball bad and punched the energy ball away and then it hits mojo's robot.

What no, this can't happen, my robot is heavily damaged! Mojo screamed.

Thanks Boomer. Buttercup said.

You're welcome. Boomer responded.

The Mojo bots are gone. Bubbles said.

Now only the big one is left. Blossom said.

Wait I have an idea. Blossom use your ice breath to freeze the robot so I can use my electric baseball bat to smack it into pieces! Boomer said.

Good idea. Blossom responded to Boomers idea.

Blossom then used her ice breath freeze the robot and Boomer smacked into little pieces.

Noooo ,you will regret this! Mojo screamed and then he flew off using his helicopter helmet.

Yeah we won this battle! Boomer celebrated.

And we will keep winning. Bubbles said.

Back at the puffs home.

Time to sleep. Boomer said.

Then Buttercup came in.

He Boomer. Buttercup said.

What do you want? Boomer said.

I'm sorry for the warning. Buttercup said.

I will forgive you. Boomer said.

Well night. Buttercup said.

Night. Boomer responded.

And then he wend to sleep.

* * *

**How was that, do you have tips. And please review. Untill next chapter, bye.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not any character from the powerpuff girls tv show.**

* * *

It was night and at the house off Brick and Butch, the two boys where laughing at Mojo for his latest defeat.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah hahaha! Brick and Butch laughed.

Stop laughing at me, that was not funny. Mojo commanded angry at the two laughing boys.

Haha your right haha it was really funny haha! Butch said laughing really hard.

Don't be so angry Mojo. Besides, I have plan that will work. HIM said in an evil tone.

At the house of the girls, HIM used a spell to make Boomer really really sick.

Why is this plan, better than my plan? Mojo asked.

Just wait for it Mojo. HIM said with an evil grin.

Then the two villains flew back to Brick and Butch for face two.

When it was day again, Bubbles flew to Boomers room to wake Boomer up for school.

Boomer wake up, it's time for school again! Bubbles said to Boomer to wake him up.

I am not going to school I feel sick.

Then Bubbles lowered the covers a little so she could see Boomers face and immediately called her sisters and the professor.

Girls, professor there is something wrong with Boomer! Bubbles called.

What's wrong with Boomer? Blossom asked when she, Buttercup and the professor came to Boomers room.

He is totally red. Bubbles said with concern.

The professor then felt Boomers head.

He feels really hot, I think he has a fever. You girls can better let him rest. The professor said to the girls before he left the room.

Wait, professor! Bubbles called the professor fast.

What is it Bubbles? The professor responded to Bubbles.

Can I please take care off Boomer?

Well, okay, but then take really good care off him. The professor responded.

Of course I will! Thanks professor. Bubbles said before she flew back to Boomers room.

Well you two girls now better get ready for school fast if you want don't want to come to late at school. The professor said to Blossom and Buttercup.

Yeah, we will professor! Blossom and Buttercup responded and flew off to make them self ready for school.

At an unknown place, HIM, Brick, and Butch where ready for face two off the plan.

Now you boys have more powers you can finally destroy the girls and that traitor Boomer. HIM sais with his most evil grin.

I feel more than ready to fight those sissy's. Brick said also grinning.

This is gonna be fun! Butch said totally hyper.

At pokey oaks kinder garden the girls where coloring when the hotline ringed.

What is it mayor?! Blossom asked the mayor when she picked up the hotline.

The rowdyruff boys are destroying the city again! The mayor responded.

Where on it! Blossom said and then hanged up the hotline.

What is it? Buttercup asked.

It are Brick and Butch again! They are destroying the city again! Blossom answered Buttercup.

Okay let's kick there butts. Buttercup responded.

Then the two girls flew off to the city to fight the boys. Back at the house off the girls Bubbles was bringing Boomer a glass off water.

Here is the glass off water you asked for. Bubbles said with a friendly smile.

Thanks. It's nice off you that you wanted to take care off me while I'm sick. Boomer said with a weak smile.

You're welcome. And it's the least I can do after you joined us. Bubbles responded smiling.

Than the professor came in with a medicine.

Here Boomer a medicine. This could maybe cure you. The only thing you must do is drop some in your glass off water. The professor said.

Thanks professor. Boomer said and then did what the professor told him.

At the city the girls had a tough time beating the boys.

The boys are tough. Blossom said a little tired.

Maybe, but we are tougher. Buttercup responded.

And then they continue the battle. Back at the house off the girls Boomer was already cured by the medicine.

It worked I'm feeling much better. Boomer said totally happy.

That's good news because the mayor called. Your brothers are destroying the city and the author girls are having a tough time. The professor said.

Bubbles, we can better go now. Boomer said.

Right. Bubbles responded and both flew to the city.

Back at the city the girls where al tired and the boys wanted to finish them off quickly but luckily for the girls Bubbles and Boomer came to help them.

Where here just in time I see. Boomer said when he landed by Blossom and Buttercup.

Yeah, we are all tired Blossom responded.

Huh, your maybe now with four, but where still stronger. Brick said glaring.

Then HIM sended them back to the boys house.

Now that was easy. Bubbles said.

Back at the house off the girls Boomer was ready to sleep when Bubbles came in.

Oh hi Bubbles, what do you want? Boomer asked.

I just wanted to check if you still feel better. Bubbles answered.

Yes I do. Thanks that you wanted to take care off me when I was sick. Boomer responded.

You're welcome. Now I'm gonna sleep. Night Boomer. Bubbles said.

Night Bubbles. Boomer said.

Then Boomer cralled in his bed to sleep not knowing that Bubbles took care of him because she loves him.

* * *

**How was that. This is also the start off the Bubbels x Boomer part off my story. Was it good start? Do you have any tips? And please review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the powerpuff girls tv show.**

* * *

It was night and HIM and the two boys where arguing about their latest defeat.

Why did you brought us back here?! Brick asked angry.

Yeah, we could easily take them. Butch said.

No exactly not, I only gave you power to destroy two because you where evenly matched with your counterpart. HIM answered the two boys.

Well that's just dumb. Brick responded.

Well luckily I have a plan B ready to go. Now we can finally destroy the powerpuff girls and that traitor. HIM said with an evil grin.

The next day the girls and Boomer where making them self ready for a fun day. It was vacation so they had much time for some fun, but then the hotline ringed and Blossom answered.

What is it mayor. Blossom said after picking up the hotline.

It is HIM, he is destroying the city! The mayor said.

No worries mayor we will get HIM. Blossom before hanging up.

After Blossom told the rest what's up they flew off.

At the city HIM was destroying buildings.

Stop it HIM! Blossom commanded when she, her sisters, and Boomer arrived.

Look who just arrived, the goodie two shoes. HIM said with his eyes clowning red.

What are you planning now HIM? Buttercup asked.

This! HIM responded and shot a beam at the girls.

Then HIM shot a beam at the girls and they got hit. When the beam was gone the girls had heart in their eyes and madly in love with Boomer.

Uuuuh girls why are you staring at me like that? Boomer asked.

Because we love you! The girls screamed.

HIM what have you done with the girls? Boomer asked to HIM.

Oooooh nothing Boomer. I only made the girls madly in love with you so they will fight about you. Then it's just easy to destroy you and the girls. The only thing that can stop this spell is by admitting that you love one-off them and then kiss that one. HIM answered.

But I don't love one-off them, not in that way but more as sisters. Boomer said.

Well then you and the girls are in big trouble, the girls are already fighting. HIM said evilly.

Boomer then turns around and saw the girls fighting.

Boomer is mine! Buttercup yelled at her sisters.

No he is mine! Blossom yelled back.

No mine! Bubbles yelled to both off her sisters.

But maybe I do love one-off them, after Bubbles took care off me when I was sick I do feel a little weird. Boomer said to him self.

What no! I think that was just a little sickness that was coming back! HIM said trying to stop thinking about that.

No I think I am in love with Bubbles. Boomer said.

What?! The girls responded stopping their fight.

I think I am in love with Bubbles. Boomer repeated.

Bubbles started to blush. Then Boomer kissed Bubbles and the girls began to glow white and the spell was stopped.

What happened? Blossom asked.

HIM used a spell to make you girls fall in love with me and the only thing that could stop the spell was that I had to admit my love for one-off you three girls. Boomer explained.

Really, cross. Buttercup responded.

But who was your choose to stop that spell? Blossom asked.

Bubbles. Boomer answered.

Bubbles then blushed, Boomer two.

Aaaaaaaaaw, how cute. Blossom said.

I think I can better leave. HIM said and then leaved.

Oh no, he has escaped again! Buttercup said.

No worry Buttercup, we will get HIM next time. Blossom said.

Then they flew back home.

Back home Boomer was ready to go to sleep when Bubbles came in.

Hi Boomer. Bubbles said when she came in.

Oh hi Bubbles. Boomer responded.

I just wanted to thank you for saving us from HIMs evil spell. Bubbles said.

You're welcome. Boomer said.

I also wanted to ask, do you really like me? Bubbles asked beginning to blush.

Yeah I really do. Boomer answered also beginning to blush.

Well that's good news because I-i also really like you. Bubbles responded blushing harder.

Well that is good news. Boomer said blushing harder.

Can I maybe please sleep here with you? Bubbles asked.

Of course you can that would be nice. Boomer answered.

Then both got into bed and began to sleep.

* * *

**How was that? Did you liked it. Was it cute? And of course please review. Bye untill next chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the powerpuff girls.**

* * *

It was day again and Blossom and Buttercup where planning to wake up Bubbles and Boomer up untill they saw them sleeping. They where hugging each other in their sleep.

How cute, I just can't wake them up. Blossom said trying not to aaaaaaaaaaaaw.

I just find it cross, I'm gonna wake them up. Buttercup said.

Don't you dare to wake them up Buttercup. Blossom responded.

Oh I dare that, what are you gonna do to stop me? Buttercup taunted.

Well this. Blossom responded and then punched her sister in the face.

Oh yeah, take this. Buttercup responded back and then kicked her sister in the stomach and then the two began to fight.

After a few minutes, Bubbles and Boomer woke up.

Hey girls, what are you doing? Boomer asked when he saw Blossom and Buttercup.

Fighting of course. Buttercup answered.

But why? Bubbles asked back.

Well, first we wanted to wake you up but then we saw you sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up after because you two where hugging each other in your sleep, but miss mean here still wanted to wake you up, so that ended with us fighting. Blossom answered

Bubbles and Boomer where blushing at the hug part.

Uh Bubbles, can I ask you something? Boomer asked a little nervously.

Of course you can. Bubbles. answered.

Now we both know that we like each other. Will you be my girlfriend? Boomer asked Bubbles.

Of course I will be your girlfriend! Bubbles answered with happiness.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaw, that's really cute. Blossom said.

More like really cross. Buttercup responded to Blossom.

Can you two please go? Boomer asked Blossom and Buttercup.

Of course. Blossom said and she and Buttercup flew off.

He Boomer should we go on a date? Bubbles asked to his new boyfriend.

Of course. When? Boomer responded.

When we are done with changing into our normal clothes? Bubbles answered.

Okay. Boomer responded.

Then he and Bubbles changed into their normal clothes and flew to their date.

So what are we going to do first? Boomer asked.

Let's get some ice cream. Bubbles answered.

That's a great idea! Boomer responded.

At the ice cream store.

Two chocolate ice creams please. Bubbles said ordering some ice cream.

Here you go. The ice cream man responded.

Thanks. Bubbles thanked the man.

You're welcome. The ice cream man responded.

Here is your ice cream Boomer. Bubbles said to Boomer and then gave Boomer his ice cream.

Thanks. Boomer responded and took his ice cream.

Mmmmmm, this ice cream is delicious. Bubbles said.

This is delicious ice cream. Boomer responded.

What should we do after we are done with our ice creams? Boomer asked.

Let's catch a movie. Bubbles answered.

Okay, which movie? Boomer responded and asked.

Let's watch the Lego movie. Bubbles answered.

Okay, why not. Boomer responded.

At the movies, Boomer and Bubbles where watching the Lego movie and sharing popcorn and Bubbles was sitting on Boomers lap the whole movie.

This a really good movie. Boomer said.

Your right, this a great movie. Bubbles said.

Your even greater. Boomer said.

Aaaaaaaaaw that's so sweat of you. Bubbles responded.

The movie was over and it was getting dark.

It's getting dark, let's go back home. Bubbles said.

Let's first go to the park before we go home. Boomer responded.

Okay. Bubbles responded back.

Then they flew to the park.

At the park, the two where sitting at a bench.

Wow this really beautiful. Bubbles said watching at the sun going under.

Maybe, but your more beautiful. Boomer responded.

Aaaaaaaaw, I mean it Boomer, you're so sweat today. Bubbles said.

That's what you do to me, you're so sweat, it's coming to me. Boomer responded.

Then they closed their eyes and kissed.

Both where blushing totally after the kiss.

Wow, that was amazing. Boomer said still blushing.

Yeah. Bubbles responded.

Well let's go home. Boomer said.

Yeah, I'm getting a little tired. Bubbles responded and then they flew off.

When they got home they crawled in bed and fell to sleep.

* * *

**How was that, I now start with some questions so here are they.  
**

**1. Was this a cute chapter.**

**2. Should I make more off these Boomer x Bubbles chapters.**

**3. Wich chapter is the best so far.**

**Please review. Untill next chapter bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Powerpuff girls.**

* * *

It was night and HIM was thinking of a plan to destroy the girls and Boomer.

There has to be a way, there has to be a way to destroy them. But how?!" HIM said in his angry voice.

The boys then flew in.

Maybe we have a way to destroy them."Brick said.

Oh yeah, what?" HIM asked, wanting to know the plan.

We have watched the blues and saw that those two are now together." Butch answered.

Yes, and?" HIM asked confused.

You just have to kidnap Bubbles and say she will die if he doesn't do what we say." Brick answered.

That is brilliant, I think we will finally destroy those brats." HIM said and then laughed evilly.

When it was day again, Blossom and Buttercup were fighting again for waking the blues up because they were hug sleeping again. Then the hotline ringed wich stopped the girls from fighting and woke the blues up.

What is it mayor?"Blossom asked when she picked up the hotline.

The Rowdyruff boys and HIM are destroying the city, help!" The mayor cried.

We are one it mayor!"Blossom then hanged up" It are Brick, Butch, and HIM! Let's go!" Blossom said and the team then flew of.

At the city, the three were destroying buildings and cars everywhere.

This is fun." Brick said and then blew up a car.

Yeah, fun." Butch responded and then blew up a building.

Focus boys, remember what or plan is." HIM said.

The good guys then came to stop them.

Stop what you're doing!" Blossom said to stop the villains from destroying more things.

Finally your here for our plan to start." HIM said with a grin.

What are you talking about HIM?" Buttercup said.

I'm talking about this." HIM responded and then stretched his arm and grabbed Bubbles.

Bubbles!" Blossom, Buttercup, and Boomer screamed in unison.

Let her go HIM!" Boomer said.

Okay, but on one condition." HIM said, still with his grin on.

What is it?" Boomer asked serious.

You do what we say." HIM said.

What, no!" Boomer screamed at them.

You have to." Brick said, also with a grin.

Or we'll kill her." Butch added.

What!?" Boomer yelled.

You heard him. If you don't do what we say, we'll kill her." HIM answered.

Okay, what do you want." Boomer said with a sigh.

First, you join us again and become evil again. Second, you destroy this stupid town and the Powerpuff girls." HIM said.

Okay, I will do that, but I will start destroying them." Boomer said.

Boomer, don't do it!" Bubbles said.

Sorry Bubbles, but I have to do it." Boomer said and then pointed a laser at her.

Bubbles was closing her eyes for the beam to hit her, but didn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Boomer blasted HIM instead of her.

That's what you get for trying to kill my girlfriend." Boomer said angry and then Brick and Butch tried to attack them.

I'm giving up, this city isn't worth it anyway." HIM said and got away.

Well we don't have to worry about HIM anymore." Buttercup said.

Yeah, but we still have to worry about Brick and Butch."Blossom added.

Maybe I have a plan to defeat them." Boomer said and then whispered something in the girls ears.

Okay. Buttercup and I are on it." Blossom said and she and Buttercup flew of.

Where are those two sissies going to?"Butch asked.

I think they are just scared." Brick said.

No, they are just getting something." Boomer said.

Blossom and buttercup then came back with a bottle of antidote x.

What is that?" Brick asked.

Something that will give us more power to defeat you two." Boomer lied.

And we are now gonna get it." Brick said and stole the bottle.

Oh no, please do not drink that." Bubbles acted.

They laughed and both took a sip of the antidote and crashed to the ground.

What happened?" Brick asked confused.

W fooled you two that you would drink antidote x and now you don't have powers anymore." Bubbles said cheerfully.

Now were gonna take you to jail." Buttercup added.

They then took the two to jail and after that, flew back home.

Well we are finally done with those two." Buttercup said when they arrived home.

Yeah, we will never hear from them anymore." Blossom responded.

Yeah, everything has ended well.

The four then saw that it was night again so they changed and went to bed.

* * *

**Well that was the end of this story. I began to get sick of it so finished it now. Here are the last questions of this story.  
**

**1. Was this a good story.**

**2. Was this a good finale.**

**3. Have you ever heard of Pentatonix, so no, then I say you look them up now on Youtube.  
**

**Well bye, and see you in the next story.**


End file.
